


Affection

by Alchemistofpeace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Non-Binary Joly, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemistofpeace/pseuds/Alchemistofpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is loved and no real jokes are made yet everyone laughs anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

"I love fall," Joly sighed happily, leaning back against the couch. Xyr arms were awkwardly sticking out from xyr body, so xey almost whacked Musichetta in the face and jabbed Bossuet in the eye as xey leaned back.  


"I would love it more if you weren't wearing twenty sweaters," Musichetta muttered affectionately.  


"It's not even ten, Musichetta, stop criticizing my fashion choices," Joly protested.  


"I agree with Musichetta on this one," Bossuet said, pointing to his eye.  


"Bossuet, how could you betray me like this?" Joly asked, mockingly shocked. It didn't quite work without the hand pressed to xyr heart. "Did our night in Paris mean nothing to you?"  


"Joly, we live in Paris," Bossuet pointed out, smiling.  


"Did all those nights in Paris mean nothing to you?" Xe gasped, again.  


"Yes," Joly gasped even deeper. "Muahahahahaha!" Joly began fake crying and Musichetta giggled. Grantaire walked into the living room holding three mugs of hot chocolate. He put the mugs down on the coffee table without a word and flopped onto Joly.  


"Hug attack!" He cried. "No more crying from you, friend." Joly laughed and Grantaire laid down over the laps of his friends, head in Bossuet's lap and feet in Musichetta's. Musichetta leaned over his legs and grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate. She handed one to Bossuet and kept the other for herself. She sipped her drink happily, enjoying the sweet warm liquid. Joly poked her gently on the shoulder.  


"Musi, how's it taste?"  


"It tastes like angel tears and the blessings of the purest person on this wretched Earth," Musichetta replied. Joly whined in response.  


"It must be torture being allergic to the most heavenly treat on Earth," Grantaire said.  


"Yeah, at least I can eat Reese's cups," Bossuet said proudly. Joly kicked his leg and Musichetta punched him on the shoulder, causing him to spill a bit of hot chocolate into Grantaire's hair. Grantaire brushed the liquid out of his hair, though it was still rather sticky. He brushed his sticky fingers on Bossuet's arm and sat up. He grabbed his hot chocolate off of the coffee table and surveyed the scene in front- well, under him, really- of him. Joly was leaning against Musichetta, looking sleepy, as Musichetta sipped her hot chocolate contentedly. Bossuet leaned slightly against Joly and had his hot chocolate held close to his chest. It was a very cozy picture. Grantaire felt a very strong, very sudden rush of affection for his friends. He showed this by headbutting Bossuet very lightly and saying "I love all of you so much."  


"I love you too, buddy," Bossuet replied. He rubbed Grantaire's head like a cat. Joly hummed in a way that somehow managed to acknowledge and convey affection.  


"I love you too, soft fleshy meat puppet," Musichetta said as she drained the last of her hot chocolate. Grantaire leaned against Bossuet and smiled, feeling warm and loved.


End file.
